


and i meant everything i said that night (only for you)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Interviews, Kissing, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um," Josh says, licking his lips. "Whoops?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i meant everything i said that night (only for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I think of interesting plots and write of half-assed fics. Oh well.

Josh is running entirely on Red Bull and energy bars and three-day-old sleep, but that really doesn't excuse anything.

It's just that Tyler looks so damn _pretty_ sitting there, laughing at some stupid joke that either he or the interviewer made. His teeth are white and his hair mussed and the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly as he laughs and Josh...

Josh leans in and kisses him.

Right on the lips.

The room goes completely silent, and Josh realizes that he just kissed his bandmate in front of the interviewer and the camera and basically the entire world.

"Um," Josh says, licking his lips. "Whoops?"

 

 

"What the hell, Josh?" Mark hisses once the interview is over. "What in the _world_ possessed you to do that then?"

"I'm sorry," Josh says in a weak attempt to remedy everything. "I didn't mean to."

Mark groans, running his hand though his hair. "Is this some form of sexual stress from your break-up?"

"I'm over her," Josh says, "and like I said, that was an _accident."_

"God, we are so fucked," Mark says.

"Excuse me, I don't remember you kissing your bandmate on live television," Josh snaps.

"Good, good, take your anger out on me," Mark says. "Because you'd better be ready to do nothing but apologize once Tyler gets back."

Josh winces.

Tyler.

His best friend had left to go call his family so he could prepare them for whatever would be coming next, and to probably calm down before he worked himself into a panic attack.

"Jesus Christ, I am such a fucking idiot," Josh mutters, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Agreed," Mark says.

 

 

Tyler receives a death threat the next day.

"'Faggot,'" Josh hears Tyler murmuring to himself, reading aloud. "Uh, 'sodomy, burn in hell, fags repent, perverted freaks-'"

"What are you reading?" Josh asks. Tyler jumps a little.

"I got a letter," he says, fiddling with sheet of paper.

"Let me see," Josh demands, holding his hand out. Tyler reluctantly hands it to Josh.

He briefly scans the letter before ripping it in half. "This is a death threat," Josh says, voice cracking a little. "Tyler, it's a fucking death threat."

"I know," Tyler says, sounding tired.

"I'm- I'm gonna..." Josh struggles to keep from punching the wall.

"You're not going to do anything," Tyler says, standing up. "I'm going to my bunk."

Josh wants to scream.

 

 

Josh would like to throw his phone out of the bus while it's moving, please and thanks.

He doesn't, though. He grits his teeth and gets through every single phone call because he deserves this. He fucked this up, and he's going to fix this. 

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Josh sighs into the receiver. 

"I can arrange another interview," his manager offers. 

"And how will that fix anything?" 

"Tell them that you're straight, and that you were just kidding around," he says. "Stage gay and all that." 

"I'm not straight, though," Josh says. 

"That's not important," his manager says. "People buying your albums is what's important. Homosexuality doesn't sell, Josh. Not unless you're already popular enough." 

"I guess you're right," Josh says, sighing. He doesn't feel quite comfortable lying, but he supposes it'll be worth it. If lying's what will get everything back to normal, then he'll lie. If lying's what will get people to stop sending Tyler death threats, then he'll lie until his tongue turns black. 

 

 

Tyler isn't blatant, but Josh can tell he's avoiding him. He's too good at reading Tyler to miss it. 

Tyler really is getting all the phone calls he uses to get out of conversations, Josh can tell. But Tyler never used to leave the room when he talked to someone on the phone. He had no secrets to hide. 

But Tyler always leaves when his phone rings now, and Josh sometimes hears him crying. 

 

 

"Wait, why are we back here?" Tyler asks as they walk back into the studio where they had their last interview. 

"I have an interview," Josh says easily. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tyler asks, sounding confused. 

"It doesn't involve you," Josh tells him. "It's just me." 

"Wait, what?" Tyler asks.

A tech comes out to tell Josh that he's on in five minutes. 

"Just you? What are you doing?" Tyler says. 

"I'm fixing things," Josh replies. At Tyler's bewildered expression, he elaborates. "I fucked everything up when I kissed you, and I'm undoing that." 

"Wait, how?" Tyler questions. 

"And Josh, you didn't fuck things up, it's fine." 

"You got a death threat, Tyler," Josh says. 

"I'm getting famous, Josh, death threats are going to happen," Tyler impatiently. "Just what are you planning on doing?" 

"I don't care. I'm just not going to be the cause of your death threats, okay?" 

"What are you planning on doing, Josh?" Tyler repeats. 

"One minute," the tech calls. 

"Tyler, I'm about to go out there and lie," Josh says quickly, lowly. "I'm going to tell them I'm straight." 

"Wait, you're not-" 

"I'm going to tell them that it was just a little stage gay, and that I was just fooling around, and that I don't love you like that," Josh continues. 

"Thirty seconds." 

"But that's okay, because you aren't going to be threatened because of me. I won't let that happen," he says. "And it'll be hard for me to get over you, but I have to, and I will. Everything will be okay, all right?" 

"Josh, hold on-" 

"Ten seconds." 

"Everything will be okay," Josh repeats, standing up and following the tech out to be interviewed. 

 

 

Josh makes it past the pleasantries and the quick questions before his hands start to sweat. 

"So, I do have an actual reason for coming back here again," Josh says. "I don't suppose you remember the last time I was here." 

"How could I forget?" the interviewer asks, chuckling a little. 

Josh forces a laugh. "It was pretty memorable, I suppose." He takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to formally announce that I know I've misled a lot of people after that interview, and I just wanted to clear some things up." 

"Clear away," the interviewer says, spreading his hands out. 

Josh nods, steeling himself. "I just wanted to say-" 

There's suddenly a loud noise from backstage, and Tyler's suddenly running in, headed straight for Josh. 

"He just wanted to say that he's a complete idiot," Tyler says, sounding a little breathless as he pulls Josh up to stand in front of him. "An absolute idiot." 

And with that he leans in and kisses Josh. 

It's not a quick kiss, like their first one was. Tyler's hands are holding Josh in place as he slowly works his tongue into Josh's mouth. Josh hesitantly begins to kiss Tyler a little harder, spurred by Tyler's little sighs and moans. 

He can vaguely make out the interviewer and his techs gasping, his manager yelling at him, and Mark making that weird noise when he's torn between laughing and crying. 

He doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand the middle some more later. Maybe. I've been busy with longer fics lately.


End file.
